


The World Could use More Heroes

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2018, Different type of hero, Fluff, M/M, prowlxjazz Anniversary Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: Jazz isn't your typical hero





	The World Could use More Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> for PJ 11th Year Anniversary Challenge - https://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1731772.html
> 
> I am very late with this and I apologize. Fluff ahead! Thanks to Searece for checking over everything ^^

Prowl was going to kill him. 

Jazz looked to the side when a soft whimper drew his attention back down. A whine sounded in the back of his throat as he swiftly knelt down and scooped up the whimpering creature.

His mate would probably have a few choice words for him once he got home but Jazz couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment, nor all the times before that.

The small creature continued to whine in fear but quickly cuddled more into his chest as he held it securely in his arms. He smiled softly down at it and carefully headed back on his way to him and his mates home.

Getting through the main gate was the easy part, getting into the house without being noticed was a bit more tricky. He crept silently as though the place he was entering wasn’t his house and constantly looked both ways as he made it through the front door.

Jazz listened carefully for his mate in case he was nearby. He continued on through their home and listened as he heard soft vents coming from the living room couch. 

Feeling safe that Prowl would not find him until it was too late, Jazz darted into their shared berthroom and swiftly hit the switch for the door to slide closed.

He sighed softly and placed his small cargo on the berth when another noise had him glancing at the open washrack door...slag.

Prowl stood silently taking in the scene before him. He shook his helm as he approached his mate, “We had this talk, Jazz.”

Jazz picked up the wiggling mass on their berth and backed into the berthroom door, “But I couldn’t just leave him.” He glanced down into his arms at the tiny shuttered optics.

Prowl stepped within his space and peered down at the small creature in his lover's protective hold. He sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Jazz’s helm, “We’re going to run out of room if you bring in every stray you find on the street.”

“...Does that mean we’re keeping him?” His voice was hopeful as he meekly met Prowl’s optics.

Prowl let out a long sigh, “Yes, love, but no more after this.” He knew that wouldn’t deter his love and Jazz was sure to bring in more strays to nurse back to health. 

He felt his spark warm as Jazz beamed at the news and bounced off to the washrack.

“Then this guy is going to need a bath,” He chirped happily as he disappeared through the door.

Prowl smiled softly and walked back into the living room and peered over the couch at the two big cyberfus snoozing there. They were the first of many that Jazz had brought home. These two were only pups and were originally believed to be regular hounds until they had brought them to the vet and found out otherwise. 

Jazz was quick to make sure to get the proper permits to house the twin exotics and Prow good only admire his mate's dedication.

He scratched one behind the audio and received a happy growl in return. Prow knew Jazz’s reason for taking in all of the strays because he’d seen it in his lovers spark. 

They couldn’t conceive their owner sparkling and at a time that had made his mate despondent, wanting a family more than anything. When he’d brought in the twins practically in tears, Prowl couldn’t say no to him and he never regretted it either.

He glanced over at the pet beds that lined one wall, several different animals lay in or around them, some even on top of each other. Thankfully they had good enough jobs to take care of all of them and that Jazz worked at home made it easier to care for their large family.

Prowl walked over to his monitor and turned it back on just as Jazz exited their berthroom with the towel and kit in his arms. He bounded over to the couch and squeezed in between his ‘mechlings’, waking both in the process.

Both Tanks and Fang, their cyberfus, peered curiously into the bundle in their ‘carriers’ arms. The bundle sniffed as Tanks got too close and startled the big hound off of the couch. Jazz chuckled and patted him gently before he switched his attention to completely drying the kit in his arms.

The rest of the night continued on this way with Jazz introducing the kit to the rest of their extended family before he eventually put the little one down on a heating mat where Tanks and Fang moved to cradle him between them.

Finally heading to their berthroom together Prowl propped himself up against the headboard and patted the space between his legs for Jazz to join him. His mate was quick to cuddle into his chest while Prowl took out a datapad.

“I want you to look at something and tell me what you think,” Prowl shifted Jazz’s attention to the pad and stroked the visored mechs audial horns.

Jazz hummed as he looked at the pad and then paused as he took in what looked to be the layout for a very large house, “What is this?”

“Blueprints,” Prowl answered simply, “I know you’re not going to stop taking in strays.” He chuckled at Jazz’s embarrassed expression and turned the smaller’s helm to kiss him on the cheek, “So I was thinking that maybe we could open up an adoption center.”

Jazz relaxed back into Prowl’s chest as he looked closer at the datapad, “You’d want to?”

“Yes, because I know you want to,” he answered softly and pressed a kiss to the side of Jazz’s mouth.

A comfortable silence fell between them until Jazz broke it. “Need to make some edits to the prints,” He said with a teasing lilt as he shimmied back closer to Prowl.

Prowl merely wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and placed his chin over Jazz’s shoulder to watch, “We have time.”

Jazz beamed at him as he adjusted a few things, thinking about their family in the other room and the space they’d need for themselves.


End file.
